


Worlds Colliding

by benjaminrussell



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Jacob and Eliot are the same person, Jacob tells his friends about his partners, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Ezekiel and Cassandra find out the truth about Jacob's past and his relationship.





	Worlds Colliding

“Who’re they?” Ezekiel asked as he appeared next to where Stone was sat looking at a photo of him with two other people, the Lincoln Memorial just visible in the background.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, man!” Stone grumbled, but held the photo out to the other librarian, “They’re my partners.” He hesitated as if considering something, before continuing, “Parker and Hardison.” It was obvious from his tone of voice when he said their names that he meant partners in the romantic sense, which surprised Ezekiel because he'd never mentioned having a relationship with anyone.

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me you’re dating Parker AND Hardison, aka two world class thieves who are way out of your league?!” Ezekiel cried, staring at Stone incredulously.

“That’s what I just said,” Stone retorted, folding up the photo that had brought the relationship to light and putting it back in his wallet.

“First of all, how do you know two thieves -two other thieves? And secondly, why have you not mentioned this before?!” Ezekiel demanded, plopping himself down sideways on the bench so he was facing Stone, and crossing his legs, a sure sign he wasn’t going to let it go until he had answers.

“I ...lied about not leaving Oklahoma for all those years,” Stone said, looking a little embarrassed. It definitely seemed like he was going to explain it all though, so for once Ezekiel stayed quiet and let him talk. He could always rib him about it later.

“When I couldn’t bear to be around my dad anymore, I enlisted, and well it’s a long story, but after a couple of tours I ended up working as a retrieval specialist. That led to me joining up with a crew – Parker and Hardison, who you apparently know of, and also a grifter and a mastermind,” Stone continued, giving a small smile at the memory. Ezekiel couldn’t help but protest at that though despite his decision to stay quiet, “You gave me all that shit about being a thief, and the whole time you’ve been a criminal yourself!”

“Yeah well, it was funny,” Stone said with a grin. Ezekiel pouted but Stone didn't look at all swayed, instead he just rolled his eyes and continued with his story.

“We would con corporations and people who'd stolen from innocent people and get their victims back their money or reputation, or even just sometimes get justice for them. After a while though I decided to retire from being a hitter and so I took an overdue trip home while I figured out what to do next. That's when Baird found me, and you know what happened after that. Most of my trips away from the library have been to help my old crew with jobs, grifting or just providing knowledge about the target.”

“Huh,” Ezekiel said, digesting that new information whilst looking at Stone speculatively. Something in his expression must have tipped Stone off to what he was thinking, as he quickly stated, “I’m not introducing you.”

“Not introducing him to who?” Cassandra’s voice suddenly asked, causing both men to look in the direction it came from to see their friend approaching.

“The hacker and the thief that he’s dating,” Ezekiel replied before Stone had a chance to say anything. He then nudged him and added, “Go on, show her the photo.” Stone grumbled something under his breath, but probably due to Cassandra’s hopeful look produced the photo once more and held it out to her. She took it carefully, a smile growing on her face as she looked at the picture, and commented, “You look cute together.” She passed it back and perched on the bench on the other side of Stone to Ezekiel, reaching out to pat his shoulder supportively.

“Why don’t you want to introduce us?” She asked, “Or Ezekiel, at least.” Stone was wearing a resigned expression, like he knew that now the two of them had found out about his partners, it was only a matter of time before he ended up introducing them all.

“Ezekiel had the same look that Parker gets when she’s planing on stealing something,” He explained.

“I’m not going to steal your boyfriend or your girlfriend!” Ezekiel protested.

“I’d like to see you try,” Stone shot back, “What I’m actually worried about is you teaming up with Parker and pulling a ridiculous heist. Neither of you needs any more encouragement.”

“Okay yeah, I’ll admit that’s exactly what I was thinking about,” Ezekiel said, looking completely unrepentant about the fact.

“Please introduce us,” Cassandra pleaded, “I’d love to meet them.” Stone looked between the two of them, who were both watching him with expressions that were a mix of hope and excitement, and the photo in his hand, and then sighed. He knew he’d have no peace until he gave in and introduced his friends to Parker and Hardison, so reluctantly he said, “Fine.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want them all to meet, not really, but more that he’d spent so long trying to keep all the parts of his life separate that it felt weird for two of those parts to deliberately collide. That and he really was worried about the chaos that would ensue when Parker and Ezekiel teamed up. Because it was a when. He knew both thieves well enough that planning an elaborate theft would be one of the first things they’d do. The only question would be which would give him more of a headache – that, or Hardison and Cassandra geeking out about ‘mathamagic’ together, which he was also certain would happen.

“Yes!” Cassandra cried, doing a little dance and clapping her hands together excitedly, while Ezekiel grinned and said, “I can’t wait! This is going to be great.”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Stone muttered, but he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to the group chat he had with Parker and Hardison.

‘My colleagues want to meet you.’ Almost immediately he got responses – a string of emojis from Parker that didn’t really make sense but that he could tell meant she was excited, and ‘Finally! I thought you’d never introduce us! Bring them to the brewpub so they can try some of my newest beer ’ from Hardison.

“Looks like we’re going to the pub for lunch,” Stone told Ezekiel and Cassandra, getting to his feet and putting both his phone and the photo away. They both jumped to their feet, Cassandra bouncing on the spot as she asked, “Where are we going?”

“Downtown Portland,” Stone replied, smirking a little. And sure enough, Ezekiel started complaining again, wanting even more to know why he’d never mentioned his partners before especially when they were so close by. He led the way down to the main room of the annex and the back door, grinning to himself at all the questions that followed him, not answering any of them. Ezekiel and Cassandra would get their answers soon enough, and Parker and Hardison might even stop pestering him to get him to show them the library after meeting two of the other librarians. Or they might just up their game, but he supposed this was the first step on the road to his two lives combining, and everything was inevitable.

The library was about to get some extra leverage.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write the meeting at some point but I've got another Librarians fic I want to write first.


End file.
